Goku's Secret Techinque
by TaigaKunaix
Summary: As the Tournament of Power progresses, the two A-list fighters are drawn closer to battling it out for one another's universe. Goku gets only a tinge of how strong Jiren really is and after realizing he is at a full disadvantage, he ends up trying something new. [This is not meant to be canon, it's a parody… or something]


**This is semi-the same as the occurrences of Episode 109, except a little twist because what happens here… didn't actually happen. And for a good reason too, it'll make sense once you read this, because** _ **something terrible is going to happen**_ **. Should I apologize in advance?**

 **Probably not.**

Throughout the arena, the two warriors zipped past many fighters that were watching the two throw and dodge punches from one another. In the heat of the exchange, the fighters, the Gods and Angels, everyone watched as the two emerged from the ground and up in front of the sun-like light source, both their bodies being shadowed by the pure light of the void before they punched at each other again.

Not even several seconds later, Goku found himself being slammed back to a ridge on the arena. All the air within his lungs was ripped right out, bits of saliva flying out of his mouth as he fell down on all fours while panting. The small sliver of disbelief he was feeling earlier was turning into something much worse; even now at his Super Saiyan Blue form was he reduced to regaining his breath while on his hands and knees, Kaioken wasn't even enough to put a tiny scratch on the Grey Pride Trooper. None of his most powerful forms worked at all, the speed of Super Saiyan God, the strength of Blue, it did nothing to put Jiren down.

As rare as it may seem, the smallest bit of uncertainty was wavering in the back of Goku's mind. Once again, he was completely outclassed.

Too busy breathing his way back to normal, he didn't react to the sound of Jiren's footsteps getting closer to him. Without warning, Goku felt a strong boot to his back push him downwards and he grunted loudly as he tried to keep himself up. Jiren continued stepping on Goku's back and at this point, Goku's arms started to shake from the force. Suddenly, the pressing feeling left his back, and a gloved hand grabbed Goku by his hair to lift him up until he was at eye level with Jiren's chest. Goku fell his power draining, he closed his eyes and slightly shook his head.

 _I have to keep my movements minimal_ … at this rate and with how damaged he was, the saiyan decided that he would have to take his techniques to the next level…

"How…?" Beerus was still sweat dropping at the sheer power of this simplistic looking Pride Trooper. "How is he _not_ wounded?"

"He's really something else." Tien blinked downwards, watching the fight between the two with wide eyes.

"Not even Goku's highest Kaioken is enough to graze him!" Krillin leaned forward with both hand against the edge of the bleacher platform. The monk's face showed nothing but worriment, _Goku…_

Belmond let out a curt, short, hearty laugh. "Jiren can never be trumped by anyone, regardless of how many pretty transformations they throw at him!"

Khai smiled. "Everyone's eyes are on him. Jiren will truly come out as the victor!"

It was true; _everyone_ was looking at Jiren, who was holding the weakened Saiyan by his blue hair. Goku's face was downcast, so Jiren could not see what his expression entailed. _I'll use my secret technique…_

"Jiren…" Goku's voice was low, his eyes were closed as he spoke, arms slightly swingy. "You… You're insanely powerful… and I…" He was breathing heavier. "I'm… you-"

Jiren proceeded to punch Goku's abdomen, stopping the monologue that the saiyan had for him and making Goku bend forward slightly in spite of Jiren's grip. He groaned from the sudden impact while his face was downcast as Jiren's fist retracted from Goku's stomach.

 _Literally out of nowhere_ , while in the middle of groaning from the punch, Goku abruptly let out an _obscenely_ feral moan that was loud enough for _everybody_ to hear, including obviously the Grey that had punched him a second ago.

There was a _loooong_ pause. The Gods and Angels and Kais looked and exchanged very confused looks. Beerus blinked like six times, Tien, Krillin and Roshi raised eyebrows so far up their head they might as well be their new hairlines, and Whis placed a hand over his mouth. Even Belmond, who was previously cocking a smirk, had narrowed confused eyes at Son Goku, both Toppo and Dyspo had shocked looks on their faces, especially Dyspo who had his face scrunched up. Shin cocked his neck back, Khai frowned at the noise, Marcarita looked to both her sides awkwardly, and the Daishinkan blinked while quickly stealing glances at both the oblivious child Kings.

Jiren, on the same hand… He gave Goku a questioning look, and blinked at the back of the Saiyan's head. He still had a grip on Goku's hair, but he completely retracted his fist from him, and Goku's voice took on a whole _other_ unexpected turn.

"You're so _strooong,_ Jiren…" A sudden groan erupted from Goku's throat, and it was not PG-13… at all. "At of this power yer puttin' on me, every punch and kick to my body…" Goku faced the Pride Trooper with a glazed look on his face as a smile poured onto his features. "It's gettin' me _excited_."

For some reason, despite being a master at reading actions, Jiren was _not_ anticipating any of this. Looking at Goku's face however, he decided that not detecting such behavior was for a _good_ reason.

He still remained silent, and he didn't let go off Goku's hair but his grip did loosen a bit. Goku's feet planted against the ground as he grabbed Jiren's wrist, and the Grey didn't seem to see any kind of threat in it at first. But Goku's eyes suddenly widened while he stared at Jiren in a carnal manner, and _that_ was when Jiren ripped his hand from Goku's hair.

"What… in the _fuck_ … was _that_?" Vegeta looked disgustedly shocked, he was even slouched forward with a deep frown on his face.

"Is Goku okay?" Android 17 turned to his sister with a concerned look on his face.

Android 18 shrugged at him. "How am I supposed to know?"

"...Dad?" The adult Gohan tilted his head so far to the right that Piccolo shifted towards him just in case Gohan possibly falls over after hearing such sounds from his own _father_.

"Uhh… ummm… Jiren did pull away from him though." Even though Krillin could have said that this tactic was actually working, it was so out of place that he didn't even know how to react. That weird sound Goku made was way too...

"Jiren!" Belmond yelled, suddenly standing with both fist clenched in front of him. He was still shaken from that whole _thing_ , but his survival matters more. "Why'd you pull back?! Hit him, crush Son Goku!"

"Yes Jiren…" Goku powered up again, relaxing his shoulders and tilting his head while his blue ki continued to flare and caress his own body. Onyx eyes were into grey with a fleshly look, and then he fucking _bit his bottom lip_. " _Crush me."_ The flaring Saiyan rushed at Jiren again with a flying kick and Jiren did what he always did; he just dodged.

"HIT ME, JIREN!" Goku's voice was suddenly really raspy, this was getting worse and worse by the second. At that moment, Jiren kicked the saiyan backwards and a sound of pure pleasure came from him before Goku launched at him again, and again, and again. "MORE! GIMME _MORE!_ "

Goku attempted to land a punch on Jiren but the grey counterattacked with a punch to his chest, making Goku slightly lean forward. His breath grazed Jiren's shoulder, and a deep ravenous groan came from his throat at the rough contact, barely above Jiren's ear. "C'mon, HIT ME HARDER!"

Jiren jumped away from Goku making him punch the ground in front of him. The Pride Trooper stood tall and proud, but he had a deep frown on his face as he looked at the saiyan who hungrily rushed toward him.

"WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING?" Beerus' hands were slapped against his own forehead. "WHAT HAS GONE INTO HIM?!"

"Well…" The Daishinkan was still sort of at a loss for words- matter of fact, that is pretty much everyone at this point. "This is… eccentric…"

The two Zenos watched the fight closely, and they pointed at Goku who was too busy making really inappropriate noises every time Jiren would not only hit him, but whenever he even _blocked_ Goku's attacks. They both spoke at the same time. "What is he doing?"

"I… don't... know." Actually, the Grand Priest _did_ know, but it would be much safer to say that he didn't know because… how are you going to explain some middle aged man moaning and groaning every time a grey alien made even the slightest of contact with him to _two children_? It ain't gonna work at all.

"I…I'm torn between wondering if Jiren should just stop hitting him altogether," Dyspo blinked, "Or if he should continue with this until Son Goku is gone." The second option sounded like a very obvious conclusion, but nobody and their angels wanted to hear any more sexual male noises in the middle of a damn fight. Even Jiren was trying not to hit him at this point.

"Umm… I guess this won't take long so…" Toppo scratched his beard, a rare action he did when he really didn't have an answer to something.

Jiren pushed him straight into a raised part of the arena before backflipping far away from the saiyan because he just needed to register what the heck just happened. And despite having his arms crossed with a frown on his face, that didn't distract him from the fact that this was making _no damn sense_. The grey watched Goku as he slowly emerged from the rubble, and goku was panting heavily. Jiren blinked, and then he narrowed his eyes; was Goku _playing_ with him? How else would Goku suddenly start being 'aroused' during their battle? Maybe everyone else finally caught on to the act, because it was actually well executed, but that's all that it could be; just a simple act.

Whis looked down at his folded hands, and Beerus turned around at the wrong time. "Why are you so quiet?!"

The angel of Universe 7 just shook his head. "He might be acting this out to shock Jiren and possibly get an upper hand over him. Other than that, I have nothing else to say."

"But why like _this_?!" Beerus threw a gesture at the two fighters, and the three humans who were in the bleachers as well as Shin voiced the same concrete opinion.

" _I have no idea."_

"What is this?" A female voice emerged from between both the fighters. Her orange shoes made a tiny noise as she came to approach the both of them, with a heated expression at the muscular grey.. "Is this the extent of his love for you? Is _this_ why you decided to ignore me earlier?!"

Jiren didn't even look at Ribrianne.

She clenched her hands. "Even after all of this, you still can't even face me? You can't be shy in the face of love!"

The grey didn't even move.

"Come on, explain yourself! How dare you make another try to entice you when you don't have the power of mine?! That's horrible!" Ribrianne barely got a chance to take step forward before someone zoomed at her and kicked her square in the jaw, she flew until she slammed into and was buried under a bunch of rocks. The said person was the Super Saiyan Blue Goku.

"This has nothing t' do with you!" Goku planted his feet on the ground again. He literally looked enraged at the fact that Ribrianne butted into their fight, but he turned to Jiren with a creepily calm look on his face. "Can we continue, Jiren?"

His posture was weird too, he had his head downwards while he looked at Jiren, his upper body was leaning back while his lower body was more pronounced in his poise. There was an obvious reason for this, because if Jiren accidentally looked him up and down, his eyes will certainly catch a _pinpointed_ clue that shows that Goku probably _wasn't_ acting this craving out.

At this point, Jiren was debating on putting up a giant force field to sit in so that he wouldn't have to fight this crazy man. Not that Goku was too strong which to even say that would be an _over-_ overstatement, but Goku was both too weak, and questionably too excited to fight someone as calm as Jiren. The grey's lips were parted slightly, and he blinked a few times at Goku.

"No, we cannot."

Goku still flew at him anyways, and Jiren raised a quick fist only to have Goku slightly dodge the hit with open arms. Instead, Jiren pushed Goku away from him before jumping back and realizing…

 _Was he trying to hug me?!_

"Get back here!" Jiren moved away from the exclaiming saiyan, side stepping away from Goku's hand. He turned around and ran at Jiren. "Stay here and f-fight me!"

"Not on my watch!"

A random, stupid cupid's bow exploded in the distance between the two. Jiren didn't move, but Goku jumped backwards to see Ribrianne, who had recovered quickly from being in the face, with a brandished bow in hand. "You think your love is _pure_?! This behavior of your is a spit in the face of my powers!"

"Does it look like I'm here ta copy your powers in th'first place?" Goku saw an opening between Ribrianne's sudden anger and Jiren's quick retraction. He masked the smile on his face, knowing that he couldn't fight Jiren at this state yet, but now he has a reason to build his strength back up. His plan overall, had worked.

Jiren watched as Ribrianne and Goku started throwing hands at one another. The Grey blinked multiple times at the quick exchange, in conjunction with the fact that Goku was momentarily fighting him as though he were in _heat,_ not even attempting to hit Jiren sometimes but trying to grab him in obviously safer places. Killing isn't allowed, you know. But now that Ribrianne was fighting Goku out of… jealousy? Annoyance? In… Insecurity? Nobody really knows, but the fact that this saiyan was aroused over their fight only to end up fighting Ribrianne over him was just…

The last two Pride Troopers teleported next to Jiren. Toppo turned to face his sworn friend and momentarily paused in shock; Jiren looked really confused. "Jiren?"

Dyspo looked at him too. "Uhh… Jiren?"

Toppo took a step in front of the grey. "Are you okay?"

The strongest Pride Trooper blinked twice, before he shook his head and turned around. Being around the two of his own universe, it wasn't easy trying to mask what he thought about this whole because it was unexpected, inappropriate, and his prowess-proud self was disappointed beyond belief. It was settled for him; this one, has seen it _all_. "I… I'm going to go and meditate."

 **Annnnd scene… It's over.**

 **Jiren is** _ **not having it**_ **, I love how this guy was just like** _ **Nope.**_

 **This has been a parodical version of Episode 109. You're very welcome for the content.**


End file.
